


We're Falling Apart To Half-Time

by TheFolieADeuxMonster21



Series: the adventures of gabe and neko! patrick [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Forced Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Neko!Patrick, Neko!joe, Neko!tyler, Self-Harm, neko!andy, neko!gabe, neko!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFolieADeuxMonster21/pseuds/TheFolieADeuxMonster21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Falling Apart To Half-Time

pete's POV

I watched this new kid walk through studyhall, his fluffy white tail swaying slightly behind him. this is the literal second time I have seen this boy and yet he hasn't even tried to serve me. at all. I grabbed his jacket collar " you're coming with me," I hissed harshly, his ears went down on his head, indicating I better run or i'd get my eyes clawed out of my head. I hurriedly threw him in the locker room of the football squad. he yelped and tried to get out but I locked it and stood in front of it just in case tackling was going to happen I'd get the better advantage. "So, Patrick what brings you here to Chicago?" I asked rather harshly "I-I had t-to get an e-education from the U-United S-States" he stuttered while he looked down at the floor. I noticed that he sounded foreign. "where are you from?" I asked once again "s-Sweden" ok weird "leave"


End file.
